Lifesaver
by DeathRavenLove
Summary: After a near death experience, Naruto left his old memories behind. Sometimes, amnesia is always a better solution. Is it? AU. KibaNaru, KakaIru, and OCxKiba. HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Forgotten

**A/N: Ohayo gozaimasu everyone! To those of you who just read that, it is a taste of how little Japanese I know! In fact, that's about all I can say! So if I make a mistake in Japanese, please do not blame me. Not that I will be using much Japanese, but still. Now then, I know I'm used to writing SasuNaru, but when I was on my kinda-hiatus-state, I was reading a lot of fics. And fell in love with this pairing… So please don't blame me. I really wanted to finish my other fics first, but I got the idea, and the plot bunnies took over from there. I'm sorry to those waiting on my other fics. Oh well, no regrets, since you all are reading this right now. All right then! BTW, I just realized how hot Kiba is in Shippuden. lol, random thought… or is it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. If I did, Kiba would always be seen carrying around a Naruto plushie :D**

* * *

A nice bright Saturday at the beach. Seems like a perfect day, ne? Well not for Kiba. Kiba hummed to himself as he watched everyone from the lifeguard post. Kiba was 16 year old sophomore, who worked as a junior lifeguard. Although Kiba thought he could easily be a full lifeguard. After all, he was always left in charge on his duties. The other lifeguards were only muscleheads. The didn't give a care about other people's safety. Just the girls fawning over them. Kiba never had any girls fawning over him. Much less anybody that liked him. Or so he thought. Kiba was kind of smart, but he wasn't exactly genius because he obviously didn't noticed the girls that kept sneaking peeks at him.

Kiba attended a nice school called Konoha High. It wasn't the _best_ school, but it was one of the most well known. Kiba was a pretty popular member of his class. He excelled in football, but that was about it. If his grades started to drop, his mother or sister would probably kill him though. Kiba sighed. 'Stupid mom,' he thought to himself. 'Make me get a job. Oh well, at least I get some sun.'

"C'mon hurry up old man!" Naruto called out, as he rushed out of the car. Naruto, a young-blooded 16 year old sophomore who also attended Konoha High. Unlike Kiba though, he was always the one to be picked on. He was known as the "class clown" by students, and "the problem child that acted out to get attention" by adults. In truth though, Naruto didn't act out to get attention. He didn't know why he acted like a fool sometimes.

Two men started to come out of the car. A man with very pointy silver hair, and a man who had a brown ponytail and a scar across the bridge of his nose. "We're coming Naruto," the man with the ponytail said.

"Hurry it up, Iruka-chan," the silver haired man said, as he walked ahead of him with beach stuff in hand. "Naruto is getting impatient."

Iruka frowned. "Maybe if you helped me with more of the stuff, you lazy bastard."

Kakashi looked at Iruka. Iruka was holding the picnic basket, three towels, umbrella, a frisbee, and a beach ball. All Kakashi was holding was a bag in his right hand. "But I'm reading," Kakashi said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar orange porn book. Iruka groaned as he tried to catch up with his husband and adopted son.

"Right here!" Naruto exclaimed. He always chose a place close to the water. Both Kakashi and Iruka came over and pitched up the umbrella and laid out the towels… Well, Iruka did anyways. When everything was set up, Iruka laid out the picnic basket.

"Would you like to eat now, Naruto?" he asked his adoptive son.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm going out for a swim."

"Don't go out to far," Iruka warned. Naruto didn't hear him, or pretended to, as he ran off towards the water in his trunks. Iruka sighed and took out a sandwich for himself.

"You worry too much," Kakashi said, as he pulled Iruka into a hug from behind.

"Perhaps," Iruka sighed out.

Naruto happily swam out to where his feet couldn't touch the sandy bottom. Very few people ever ventured this far, which was why Naruto liked this. Naruto could swim, and his adoptive parents knew it. Iruka just worries too much sometimes. Naruto basked in the mixture of the water and sunlight against his tan skin. Suddenly, Naruto felt something pull at his feet. Naruto was suddenly pulled into the water. Naruto looked down and saw three people. 'Ugh,' he mentally thought with disgust. 'It's those jerks from school. Hiro and his friends.' Hiro was a big problem. He constantly teased and fought with Naruto. He just liked to see Naruto explode. Naruto tried to kick them off his feet. But the kept swimming with him down to the bottom. When Naruto felt his feet touch the sandy ground, he realized he must've been at least 15 feet under. Suddenly, Naruto felt his oxygen running low. Hiro and the others must've known that too, for they started swimming up, making sure Naruto stayed down as long as possible. Naruto struggled to get some air, but they kept kicking him back. Naruto felt himself black out, and he suddenly gave in, accepting the darkness, and opening his mouth to the salty water.

Kiba had been looking at the people swimming and noticed his friends submerge from the deep waters. Kiba's friend, Hiro, found it entertaining to pick on a particular blonde boy. Kiba had done it a few times, but he realized he didn't want to be involved in things like that. Kiba stopped picking on the blonde boy. 'What was his name again? Oh well,' he mused. Kiba kept watching the people playing in the waters, unaware of several girls watching him.

Naruto felt very cold. He felt as if the entire world had turned on him. 'I'm going to die,' he thought to himself. 'Oh well… No one ever loved me. Except Iruka and Kakashi. I hope they have a good life. They deserve it.' Naruto felt himself growing weaker. 'I wish someone loved me. Everyday is getting more painful… I'm sorry for dying… Iru…ka… Kaka…shi….. Th..a…nk… you…….'

Kiba looked at his friends playing around in the shallow end. Then he remembered the blonde boy had been with them. Where was he? Unless… Oh shit… Kiba suddenly jumped off the wooden lifeguard stand and started running towards the ocean. He threw his shirt off to reveal his well-toned chest. Kiba jumped into the water and started swimming to where he had seen his friends. Kiba dived underneath, and sure enough, he saw a body floating about halfway to the floor. Kiba swam down towards it and pulled him up by his arm. Kiba held that blonde boy in his arm as he started swimming back to land with one arm.

Iruka panicked, when he saw when he saw the brunette suddenly jump into the water. He panicked even more when he saw the body he pulled up was his son. Kakashi dropped his book, and only stared at Naruto's limp body, as Kiba laid him on the sand. They both ran up to him, as a small crowd had gathered to watch Kiba and the unconscious Naruto.

Kiba looked at the boy. He couldn't have been older than him. Kiba brought his finger to Naruto's wrist. 'No pulse…' he thought to himself. 'He's swallowed too much water. I guess there's only one thing to do.' Kiba pinch the bridge of Naruto's nose and lifted his head up. Kiba took a big breath and brought his mouth down to Naruto's. Kiba breathed into it, and did this two more times. Kiba then pushed upward on Naruto's chest. Kiba could see some water gurgling at the back of Naruto's throat. Kiba pushed once more, and Naruto spat up the water. He suddenly opened his blue eyes. Naruto sat up and started to throw up some water. Naruto laid back down and closed his eyes.

Kiba sighed with relief that the boy was going to live. Suddenly, he realized he was being watched. He looked at everyone. "Well?" he asked. "He's okay right?" Kiba didn't wait for anyone to respond. "Just go back to your business."

Everyone left the boy except two people. One man with a ponytail, and the other with spiky silver hair. They looked over Kiba's shoulders at Naruto. Kiba looked at Naruto's face. He was slowly getting his color back. Suddenly, Naruto opened his blue eyes. Kiba was surprised. He never saw anything so blue in his life. What happened next surprised him even more. Naruto pulled Kiba down and smashed his lips against Kiba's. Kiba tried to get away from the strange boy, but they kept their lips together, until Naruto let go of him for air.

Kiba looked down at Naruto. "What the hell's wrong with you, man?!"

Naruto didn't seem to be discouraged by his yelling. "What's your name?"

Kiba looked at the blonde boy warily, but finally said, "Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. Junior lifeguard."

Kiba expected the boy to say something about how he was thankful or something, but instead, Naruto said his name. "Kiba," he drawled out, as if he was testing it. "Kiba. Kiba." Naruto suddenly smiled. "Kiba," he said, with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked, as he ran up to Naruto. "I told you not to go that far out!"

Naruto looked at Iruka weirdly. "Who are you?"

Iruka sighed. "Nice try Naruto. We're going home now."

"Naruto is my name?" Naruto asked. "What a weird name…"

Iruka couldn't believe his son. Iruka just pulled Kakashi along with him. "Let's go Naruto. We're going back home now."

"But isn't Kiba still working?" Naruto asked, confused. Iruka looked at his adopted son in confusion. "Kiba," Naruto said once again, as he held on Kiba's arm.

Kiba felt weird having this strange boy practically on his arm. He tried to push Naruto off.

"Naruto," Iruka said, as he walked up to him. "I don't know this boy. He has his own family. But it's time for you to come back to yours."

Naruto looked at Iruka like he didn't understand. Then he huffed like a stubborn child. "No!" he complained. "I want Kiba! Kibbba! KIIIBAA!!" By now, Naruto was screaming like a spoiled child. Kakashi, Iruka, and Kiba were in shock. Kakashi and Iruka because he hardly ever acted this way, especially at his age. Kiba because the boy said he had just wanted him. Naruto glared at them, as they tried to separate him from Kiba.

"Naruto," Kakashi explained. "Kiba has to get back to work without you. And we have to go to the hospital to make sure you're okay."

"No!" Naruto fought back. "Kiba come too!"

Iruka sighed. He looked at the shirtless brunette. "I'm really sorry that we're involving you, but if you can, could you please come with us to the hospital. It seems that if he's separated from you, he will throw a fit. We'll find a way to calm him down when we get to the hospital."

Kiba nodded. He really didn't want to be here anyway. Everything was really boring, other than this. Besides, he felt that he should make sure that Naruto was safe. Kiba tried to get out of Naruto's grip. "Uh, Naruto? I need to get my shirt."

Naruto looked at Kiba with his blue eyes. "I come too then," he said, as he held onto Kiba's hand as they walked. Kiba felt himself blushing. What happened to this boy? Did he know how suggestive this was? Kiba walked up to where he dropped his shirt and put it back on. He then went over to the guard station.

One of the other guards, Larry (also one of the muscleheads), said, "Well well Kiba. Wonderful performance. And you picked yourself up a cute one while you're at it too!"

Kiba glared at the lifeguard. "Shut it! I just need you to fill in for me. I need to get this boy to the hospital. He refuses to leave my side."

"Ooh," Larry cooed. "How precious. Whatever, I'll take over. I'd like to show off the two guns some more anyways." Larry raised his biceps to admire them. Kiba rolled his eyes, and left the station with Naruto at his side, holding his hand.

The car ride was filled with silence, as Kakashi drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Everyone was really tense, except Naruto who was pointing out things like clouds and birds to Kiba. When they ran into the hospital, Iruka demanded a room, and they soon found themselves in a room with a doctor analyzing Naruto in bed. They had taken Naruto's wet clothes, and given him hospital issued boxers, a cotton shirt, and cotton pants. Of course, Kiba had to hold Naruto's hand the whole time, because Naruto threw a fit every time Kiba tried to move his hand away. When the doctor said he would like to see them personally, Kiba tried to slip his hand out of a sleeping Naruto's grip. Kiba managed to get out, and ran out to where the doctor was talking to Kakashi and Iruka.

The doctor looked at his clipboard, and then at the three men. "Before I tell you what I came up with, I need to know. What is this boy to you?"

"He is Kakashi and my adopted son," Iruka said. The doctor nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard. He then looked at Kiba.

"I can only assume that you're his boyfriend," he said. Kiba's face turned red.

"N-n-no!" he cried out. "I was just the life guard that saved Naruto. It was after that I saved Naruto, he started to kiss me." The doctor nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard.

The doctor then put his clipboard facing down and looked at them. "Okay, when I analyzed Naruto, I found a normal boy. There was an unusual amount of salt water in his stomach, but that isn't much of a problem. Other than that, he seems perfectly fine."

"Then why is he acting so weird?" Iruka asked. "Why doesn't he remember me?"

"It would seem to me that Naruto hid his memories," the doctor explained. He shrugged. "I do not know how it worked, but Naruto purposely sealed his memories away. Only he can willingly bring them back."

"So he forgot about us, because he wants to?" Iruka said through tears. The doctor shook his head.

"No. But I can tell he didn't drown himself. He was obviously in a fight. So he might've locked away his memories to not remind himself of his current life." He then turned to Kiba. "If you're the lifeguard that saved him, the I think you should take extra special care of him." Kiba looked at him like he grew another head.

"What!" he yelled, again. "Why me!?"

"Because you're the first one to see him when he woke up. He probably trusts you more than he would his adoptive fathers. On my suggestion, I think you should live with him for a while. But for now, you should be in the same room as him, so if he wakes up, he doesn't throw a fit."

Kiba nodded. "Fine, I guess. I just need to use the phone and tell my mom I'll be staying over. Could I borrow your cell phone? I left mine at home."

The doctor nodded, and handed him his phone, while he talked with Kakashi and Iruka about Naruto's medical procedures.

Kiba was shocked that the time was already 6:30. Crap! He should've been home half an hour ago. Kiba called his home and waited until someone picked it up.

"Hello?" a voice said, that Kiba immediately recognized as his sister, Hana. Thank goodness! As long as it wasn't mom! She could be kind of rough at times.

"Um, Hana," Kiba said through the phone.

"Where are you?!" Hana yelled. "You were supposed to be home half an hour ago! Where are you now! I don't want to be the one explaining this to mom."

Kiba sighed. "Well you'll have to. I'm at the hospital right now. It's about some kid I saved from drowning. Anyways, I have to stay overnight for him. And can you feed Akamaru?" Kiba could hear Hana sigh.

"Fine," she said through the line. "Just be careful little bro. And it may not sound like it. But, I'm proud that you saved a kid's life. Good job."

Kiba smiled a little as he hung up on his sister. He gave the phone back to the doctor. The doctor nodded at him. "I suggest you should stay in the room until Naruto wakes up. When he does, do something to get him to go back to sleep until morning. We'll bring in food for you and Naruto later." Kiba simply nodded, as he walked into Naruto's room. It was quiet, and he saw the blonde boy lying in his bed in the corner. Kiba sat down in the chair right next to the bed. Kiba got a good look at Naruto better. He has three whisker-like marks across his cheeks. His face was slightly boyish. And although his eyes were closed, he couldn't burn away the depth of those cerulean eyes. All in all, Naruto was really cute. Wait… Cute? Did Kiba actually think another male was cute? Well there was nothing wrong with that. Just as long a she didn't think of Naruto as well… more than friends. Kiba continued to watch the boy until he memorized every contour of his face. Kiba then decided to get a magazine to read. An hour or two later, a nurse came in with two cups of water and two bowls of porridge. Kiba gladly took it and realized how hungry he really was. Kiba swallowed it down, but left Naruto's untouched, in case he woke up.

Kiba continued to watch over Naruto until it was a little past midnight. Kiba's eyes were about to droop closed, when he noticed Naruto stirring. Naruto opened his blue eyes and looked at Kiba. He smiled at him. "Kiba," he said. Kiba smiled at the childishness in Naruto's voice.

"Hey Naruto," he said back. "The doctor says you have to get more sleep so you can feel better." Naruto admitted he did feel a little groggy. He grabbed the glass of water on the counter and downed it before lying back down. He tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't fall asleep.

"Kiba," he whined, once he opened his eyes again. Kiba looked up at the boy, tiredly. "I can't sleep…"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kiba snapped. Naruto looked hurt, and looked as if he actually shrunk a little. Kiba sighed. "Look I'm sorry Naruto. I'm just tired. How about I tell you a story?"

Naruto instantly brightened. "Okay," he said enthusiastically.

Kiba got out of his seat, and looked for a suitable story he could read to Naruto. 'Like reading to a little kid,' he thought. Kiba found a children's book on the shelf that he had never heard of. It was titled "The wolf, the dog, and the kitsune."

Kiba decided to read this to Naruto and returned to his seat next to Naruto. He sat down and said, "Okay Naruto. I'm going to read you a book called, 'The wolf, the dog, and the kitsune.'" Naruto nodded and urged him to go.

Kiba opened the book and started reading. "Once upon a time there was a kitsune named Naruto." Naruto giggled at the use of his name. "Naruto was really good friends with a dog named Kiba. Kiba and Naruto went everywhere together. But Kiba had another friend too. He was a wolf named… Hiro… Hiro wanted to play with Kiba, but Kiba was always busy doing something with Naruto. So, Hiro formed a plan to separate them."

Naruto gasped. "I don't like Hiro," he stated. Kiba nodded towards him and kept reading.

"Hiro told Kiba that Naruto didn't want to be his friend anymore. He told the same thing to Naruto. Soon, Naruto and Kiba went to talk with each other, but they ended up fighting. But, the next day, they met each other and told each other that they thought it was stupid how they fought. Suddenly, they figured out that Hiro had tricked them. They both went to go talk with Hiro." Kiba decided to read on to see what happened to the wolf in the story, before he told Naruto. The ending said that, the wolf was just jealous, and that he really wanted to be friends with the both of them. They all went off together and lived happily ever after. Kiba thought about the characters that he had used.

"Kiba," Naruto asked, to get Kiba's attention. Kiba snapped himself back.

"Sorry Naruto," he said. However, instead of the planned ending, Kiba changed it up. "When they both got to Hiro, they found out that Hiro didn't like Naruto. So now, Kiba had to choose between Hiro or Naruto…"

Naruto whimpered, and kept repeating his mantra in a quiet little voice, "Please choose Naruto. Please choose Naruto."

Kiba smiled at how adorable he thought that was. "Kiba started to fight with Hiro, saying that he didn't like how he treated him as a friend. Kiba said he would stick with Naruto, and they left. They both moved away and lived happily ever after."

Kiba didn't notice it, but Naruto had fallen asleep when he finished up the story. Kiba looked over the book, and saw Naruto's angelic face. Kiba smiled once more. 'Okay,' he thought. 'He is adorable. I'll give him that.' Suddenly, Kiba felt an overwhelming urge. Before he even knew what he was doing, he bent over and kissed the sleeping Naruto on the forehead.

Naruto continued to sleep on, but Kiba held his head back. He looked at Naruto. 'Was this how a parent felt?' Kiba had no time to answer his questions, because his tiredness caught up with him, and he slumped into his seat. He closed his eyes, and the last thing he saw, was Naruto smiling in his sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, I finally finished this. Thank you if you're reading this, and I hope you can give me a chance.**


	2. A New Family and a New Brother

**A/N: Oh hey Everyone! You are all lucky that I decided to update fast. I just realized something… KibaNaru is soooo addictive and fun to write! I'm finding it more fun to write than SasuNaru. Oh no! I didn't just say that! Sorry SasuNaru fans!!**

**Disclaimer: While I'm busy apologizing, please enjoy this disclaimer and the fic. Which I don't own. I meant the characters. Not the fic. Of course I own the fic. Silly people…**

* * *

Kiba peeked his eyes open as the rays of sunlight came in from the blinds and hit his face. He groaned slightly as he shifted out of his uncomfortable position in the chair beside the bed. He looked at the sleeping blond in the bed. 'Oh right,' he thought to himself. 'The boy I saved… His name was Naruto… Hmm.' Kiba suddenly noticed the storybook in his lap. He smiled and put it back where he found it. The doctor took that as the perfect time to come in. He looked at Kiba.

"Ah, Mr. Inuzuka," he said softly, soft enough for Kiba to hear, but not loud enough to wake up Naruto, "you're awake, I see. That is excellent. Could you please come with me?" Kiba nodded and followed the spiky black haired man. He led him outside and closed the door softly before returning to his regular volume. "I'd like to know if there was anything irregular with Naruto's behavior last night. I was aware that you read him a story?" Kiba nodded, once again. "Good. Usually after people survive traumatic experiences, they tend to find pleasure in the simplest things. Even if it seems immature or awkward for your friend, please baby him a little."

"Wait," Kiba said as he held onto the doctor's sleeve. "What are you talking about? He's not my friend. I barely even know him."

The doctor looked at him in surprise. "Really? Because he really seems to be fond of you. And you stuck by him the entire day."

"Because I saved him from drowning. I was the first person he saw, so it's only reasonable he feels comfortable around me."

"Interesting," the doctor thought to himself. "Tell me. How did you save him from drowning?"

"Well," Kiba started to explain, "I swam out to the water and pulled him back in. I don't know exactly how long he had been there, because I didn't see him splashing about, but he had no pulse. So I had to administrate CPR, and I got a pulse out of him. After he threw up most of the water, he laid his head back down, but when I came closer, he pulled my head in and started making out with me." The doctor seemed to blush at this part, but Kiba didn't seem to notice. "I mean, some complete stranger I just saved, pulled my head in and then started to crush my lips against his. Anyways, after that, he asked my name. Then he kept saying it like some sort of weird mantra."

"Okay…" the doctor said, his blush gone. He tried to change the subject. "Are those his adopted parents there?"

Kiba shrugged. "I don't know. I think so. Not so sure though…"

"Interesting," the doctor thought to himself again as he watched the two would be parents. The man with the brown ponytail looked worried to death over how the boy was doing. The one with the spiky silver hair looked extremely bored and was reading… an orange book. The doctor approached the two men. He saw the one with the ponytail try to get the other man to put the book away, but he continued to read on. The man sighed, giving up. "Fathers of Naruto Uzumaki, I presume?" he said with a warm smile.

Iruka nodded. "I'm Iruka Hatake. And this is my husband, Kakashi Hatake. I apologize for his rude behavior in public, but it can't be helped at times." The doctor nodded, seeming to understand what Iruka meant. "How's our son?"

"He is fine. Well, from what I heard, he was brought here on something happening with his mind. Personally, I didn't know why you brought him here in the beginning. But I soon learned shortly this morning that he had recently recovered from drowning. So you say he had some sort of amnesia?" Iruka sadly nodded. "I see," the doctor thought as he scratched his beard. "Tell me Mr. Hatake, do you believe that your home is an ideal place for Naruto to live in?"

Iruka stared at the doctor oddly. "Are you insinuating? No, it can't be. It is not due to how me and my husband raised him!" By the end, Iruka was unknowingly shouting, and he only felt Kakashi when he hugged him from behind, trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry doctor."

The doctor nodded. "It's quite alright. You had every right to yell, because yes, I was insinuating just that. Judging by your husband's poor manners, and your incredible manners, I can see my previous thought is quite wrong. But still, there has to be something wrong with this case of amnesia. At first, it seems natural, but Naruto seems to be interested more in the boy that saved his life. Could it be that he is feigning amnesia?"

Kakashi shook his head and actually talked, which he rarely did. "Naruto isn't that kind of kid. Sure he plays pranks, but he would never feign amnesia it just to get someone's attention, much less ours."

The doctor sighed. "Well I'm going to release him today, but to who, I don't know."

Iruka stopped. "Wait. What do you mean who?"

The doctor beckoned Kiba over. "It all depends on Naruto based upon his reactions with everyone. Then I'll ask him who he wants to live with." He turned to Iruka. "Please try to understand. I know that this is difficult time. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm cutting your family in two…" He then turned to Kiba. "I have already contacted and sent for your mother. She should be here anytime soon." Kiba groaned, and as if on cue, a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Kiba walked in. She had the same brown hair that was also styled similarly, only a bit spikier. Her wardrobe consisted of a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt covered by a green vest.

The woman ran over to Kiba and hugged him in a giant bear hug, which knocked the wind out of Kiba. "Aww. My baby boy saved a real human's life." Everyone thought she was going to go mushy on him when she suddenly punched him in the head. Kiba yelped and hit the ground.

"What was that for!" he yelled at his mom.

"That's for not telling me in the first place. Making poor Hana tell me herself. How inconsiderate can you be to your sister?" Kiba only grumbled as he looked away. Mrs. Inuzuka turned back to the doctor with a smile on her face. "Pardon us sir. We were having a bonding session. Now then, what is it about this boy?"

"Well," the doctor said. "I'm thinking of who should Naruto go home with. You or Mr. Hatake."

"No way," the woman said. "Are you seriously considering that? Why?"

"I'll explain," the doctor said, as he sighed from having to explain again. "Naruto has amnesia, although it is a rather unusual case. He seems to remember everything, except his memory with the Hatakes. And he has also taken a liking to your son. I just don't know…"

The woman sighed. "I see. Well than, I think I'll go in with Kiba to see Naruto. When you're ready Kiba?"

"Actually," the doctor interrupted. "I need to talk to Naruto first. I'll be right back." The doctor stepped in and saw that Naruto was awake. He smiled at Naruto. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"A little better," Naruto replied. "I don't feel as immature."

The doctor smiled. "Good. Just call me Doctor Sarutobi. Do you remember anything about your past? I heard that you have a bad case of amnesia."

Naruto held his head for a little while. "No… I can't remember anything. All I remember is Kiba reading me a story. Then I fell asleep. I don't remember anything else."

Doctor Sarutobi nodded. "Perhaps I can fill you in. I heard that you had a drowning accident. You were okay, because Kiba saved you and performed CPR. But when you opened your eyes you… well…"

Naruto looked at the doctor weirdly. "What?"

"Kiba told me you made out with him," the doctor said a bit shakily.

Naruto eyes widened. "What!" he yelled. "I did what to who after what!"

Doctor Sarutobi sighed. He assumed it would be best to continue. For the both of them… "After that, you practically clung to him. They brought you here, and you spent the night here. I'm issuing an okay for you to be released today, but to who, I don't know."

Naruto looked at the doctor, confusion evident in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

The doctor sighed. "Everyone will come in to see you. Then I will let you decide who you want to go home with." Naruto still looked confused, so he tried to explain it a little more. "Kiba's family, or your adoptive parents."

Naruto looked down, his golden hair hiding his blue eyes. "Wow… I know I should go home with my adoptive parents but… what if I want to go home with Kiba?"

The doctor sighed. "It's up to you Naruto. Your parents love you, and they are willing to do what's best for you, even if it means being separated from you. Besides, this is only living arrangements. You'll still be able to visit each other."

Naruto nodded. "I'm ready." Doctor Sarutobi nodded, and walked out of the door. He came back in with four people, one of them Naruto recognized as Kiba. The other three were adults, and Naruto didn't recognize any of them. Although he thought that the woman with a sharp demeanor was Kiba's mom, as they shared a lot of the same characteristics. That only left the other two men, one with spiky silver hair, and the other with a brown ponytail. Naruto instantly assumed those two were his adoptive parents.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" the man with the ponytail asked, as he stepped forward.

Naruto looked at the person. He seemed to be kind, contradicting to the man with spiky silver hair who was currently yawning. Naruto nodded. "Okay, I guess. Who are you again?"

Iruka let out a sigh. One that Naruto caught and felt bad, because he couldn't remember the man. His spiky haired partner stepped in. "His name is Iruka Hatake, and he is my husband. I am Kakashi Hatake." Naruto nodded and turned to the woman who stood by Kiba, signaling he wanted to hear about her.

The woman kept her sharp demeanor as she stepped forward. But immediately, her face softened. "I'm Tsume Inuzuka. I'm the mother of Kiba. You didn't know me before. In fact, you didn't know my son before the accident."

'It wasn't an accident,' Kiba grumbled in his mind.

Naruto nodded. He liked both of these people. He felt like he knew Kiba the whole time, because he was the one who saved him. But if the doctor was right, then the Hatake's were his family. So what should he do?

The doctor stepped forward. "Naruto. I know this is a hard decision, so we'll all give you space to think." He then led everyone out of the room. "Take all the time you need," he said, before he shut the door.

Several minutes passed. Kiba, the doctor, and his mom sat down, waiting for the door to open, while Iruka continued to pace the floor. Kakashi was reading his little orange book. "Will you stop reading!?" Iruka yelled.

Kakashi looked at his lover. He shrugged lazily, and drawled out, "It helps me relax."

Iruka sighed and walked over to his lover. "I know it's a bad thing to be nervous, but I just can't help it. What if Naruto wants to go with them?"

Kakashi shrugged. "We will have to do what's best for little Naruto. I know you love him, but this time was bound to come." Iruka sighed. They all looked to the door, as it opened with Naruto in the doorway.

"Have you made a decision, Naruto?" the doctor asked.

Naruto nodded. He walked up to Iruka and Kakashi. And he hugged both of them. When he backed away, he started talking. "I love you Iruka and Kakashi. But I don't remember both of you. I'm so sorry that it happened, and I wish that it never dud. That way we could've been a happy family. But… I think I feel more comfortable around Kiba. I… I want to be with Kiba's family…" At the end, Naruto had tears in his eyes.

Iruka also had tears, but he tried to be strong. He swept Naruto's bangs away and kissed him on the forehead. "It's okay Naruto. We will always approve of whatever choice you make in your life."

Tsume sighed. In a way, she didn't want to take Naruto home, but she also did in another way. She noticed how it affected Kiba, because he kept staring at him. 'Perhaps… No…' "Uhm, Iruka," she said, getting his attention. "I'm sorry if this is too much trouble, but if Naruto is going to live with us, I'd like to get his stuff from your house. Like his clothes and everything."

Iruka nodded. He hugged Naruto once more, before giving him a slight push to the others. Naruto nodded and went over to Kiba. "So does this mean we're brothers?" Naruto asked, blushing slightly.

Kiba laughed. "Only if you want to be." Naruto smiled at him, and Kiba had an irresistible urge to ruffle his hair. Which he actually did.

Every adult who was watching them laughed in their head. 'Hah,' they all thought. 'They are already getting along.'

Tsume looked at her watch. It was already 11:30. "Well then, let's go get your stuff, Naruto. Then we can have lunch at home." She turned to Kakashi and Iruka. "Would you two like to join us?"

Iruka shook his head. "Let Naruto get used to his new surrounding. We wouldn't want to intrude on your family time." Tsume frowned at the man's hesitant attitude. She took out a piece of paper from her purse and started writing something down on it. She handed it to Iruka. "Here's our address. Drop in anytime. We'd love to see you again."

"Now then, Naruto," she called to the two boys who were talking. "Let's go, sweetie." Naruto nodded, and followed the woman out of the hospital.

Iruka's eyes followed the three figures as they left the hospital. "You seem to be taking this awfully well," his lover said to him.

Iruka sighed and looked at him. "I think it's for the best of Naruto. After all, he seems to like that boy a lot." Kakashi nodded.

"Now then, how about we go get little Naruto his stuff?" Iruka laughed at Kakashi and walked out of the hospital, his shoulder feeling slightly lighter.

Doctor Sarutobi sighed. He hated it when these kinds of problems arose. Although that man seemed okay with it, it just wasn't fair to him at all. He went outside, and lit a cigarette. After taking a _long_ drag, he dropped the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. He sighed. He hated this job too. No smoking indoors…

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Kiba's boyfriend

**A/N: OH EM GEE… How long has it been since I last updated? Well quite a while. Sorry everyone, I was out on a trip with my friend, and he gave me like a bunch of ideas for all of my stuff that I'm working on. And after that, I just didn't feel like writing at all… But today is a day where I don't have to do anything! So I will write until I fall asleep with my head on the "W" key! Expect multiple updates today.**

**BTW, I updated this first because I checked my email and someone wanted me to update this so badly. lol. I think that's pretty sweet. Thanks for the support Cry-of-the-unheard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them… Yea…**

* * *

Naruto was watching the outside scenery with interest. Everything was so new to him. Getting out of the hospital was like being reborn again. That place was so stuffy, and it smelt weird. "Mommy," Naruto asked with a childish innocence, already getting into the prospect of having a mom. "What's home like?"

At first, Tsume didn't know how to answer. And had Naruto just called her "Mommy?" "Well, Naruto…" she started. "It's rather warm and comfy. I'm positive that you will like it. We also have an older sister named Hana." Naruto nodded, but Tsume could tell he wasn't really listening, as he was watching a fly that was holding onto the window.

Kiba, on the other hand, was busy contemplating everything that had happened. Okay, so he saved a boy… Now the boy is suddenly his new temporary brother…Well… That did seem a bit far-fetched… Kiba couldn't even believe what had happened. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He sighed. He didn't need this right now. How would he deal with a curious blonde following him everywhere? Kiba was so lost in thought, he didn't even realize they had reached home when Naruto cheered and exclaimed, "Yay! We're home!"

Naruto practically jumped out and ran indoors. Tsume only smiled at her new son's antics. Kiba and Tsume followed Naruto in shortly. When they walked in, they saw Naruto running around the house, like a new pup that has been put in a new environment. "Hana!" Tsume called. "We're home! And we have a new member of the family!"

They heard running, signaling someone was coming down the stairs. "Don't tell me you got another dog," a feminine voice said.

"Well…" Tsume said, as Naruto stopped running around to see who was coming down the stairs. "Just come see for yourself."

Naruto saw an older looking female stop at the edge of the stairs. Her face was a bit pale, and she had brown hair like her brother and mom. Except, unlike the slightly messy style that the other two seemed so fond of, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a plain white shirt and plain white pants. Confusion was clearly written on her face "Who is this?" she asked.

Before anyone could respond, Naruto exclaimed, "I'm Naruto! I'm living with you guys for a while!"

Hana smiled at the blond, not completely sure if she got all the details. "I'm Hana Inuzuka. It's nice to meet you Naruto." Naruto nodded. "Naruto. Why don't you go to the kitchen? We'll be there shortly. I need to tell my mom and my lil' bro something." Naruto nodded and left. Hana looked over at the two of them. "Care to explain?"

"He's the boy that I saved from drowning. Apparently he has a case of amnesia," Kiba explained. "Anyways, he has to stay here since he's so damn attracted to me." He caught Hana's smirk and replied with a hasty, "Not like that!"

Hana simply shrugged. "I see. Well then, it looks like we'll have to take care of another person now." The Inuzuka's didn't actually mind, as they were well off financially. Hana worked as a veterinarian, Tsume managed a pet store, and Kiba worked part time as a lifeguard. All three of them walked into the kitchen to see Naruto petting two dogs. One of them was a petite white dog with floppy brown ears. The other one was a more feral looking wolf-dog hybrid. It had a scar across it's right eye, and a little of it's left ear was missing, most likely from a fight long ago.

"What are these guy's names?" Naruto asked, as he continued to pet them.

"The wolf looking one is mine," Tsume explained. "His name is Kuromaru. The smaller one is named Akamaru, and he belongs to Kiba." Naruto nodded.

"Hello you two," Naruto said, cheerfully. Akamaru licked his hand, while Kuromaru only seemed to nod, as if he understood what he had said.

Hana smiled at how the dogs seemed to already take a liking to Naruto. "Well than," she said, "I guess I should start making lunch." They had sandwiches, nothing too elaborate, but if you looked at Kiba's, then you would think it was. Kiba had about three sandwiches, and each of them had _a lot_ of ham, salami, basically any kind of meat that was around the house. Naruto guessed that his new family liked to eat meat. While Hana seemed to enjoy her salad instead, Kiba practically dug into his food like it was his last meal. Tsume simply smiled at her son's antics.

A little after lunch, Kakashi and Iruka came in with two boxes full of what Naruto owned. They also brought Naruto his backpack. Iruka was concerned about Naruto's education, considering he had to go back to school the next day. "Don't worry," his lover soothed. "Naruto will be okay."

"Please join us for tea," Tsume said, as she sat down in their living room. Iruka and Kakashi stayed for about an hour, all of them talking, which Kiba and Naruto were forced to stay and listen to. Hana had luckily been able to escape after some quick introductions. Before they left, Iruka and Kakashi hugged Naruto, and Iruka kissed Naruto on the forehead before he left. Naruto didn't know why, but he felt sorry for Iruka and Kakashi, because he couldn't be with them. Because he couldn't remember…

The rest of the night passed without much incidence, other than dinner and them going to bed. When they reached Kiba's room, there was already and air mattress laid out on the floor. "Alright," Kiba said. "You're sleeping on the floor, while I sleep in my bed."

Naruto frowned. "No way!" he exclaimed. "I should sleep on the bed!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the guest!"

Kiba grumbled. "But you're going to be staying for a while. You aren't considered a guest. You're considered as family. And that means we're siblings.**(Fangirlish thoughts...) **And that means we fight! So I get the bed!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Their little argument continued for some time until Tsume appeared and yelled at them. Finally they decided to alternate every day.**(Dang!)**

* * *

Kiba groaned as he woke up. His back wasn't exactly used to the air mattress, as it wasn't as comfortable as his real mattress. He looked over at the peaceful blond and sighed. He decided to give him more sleep while he took a shower. He carefully stepped over Akamaru, and walked out with spare clothes in hand.

* * *

Kiba sighed as another annoying question was spoken. "Wait," the voice said. "Explain to me what's Physics again."

"It's math and science," Kiba said. Naruto had forgotten all of his classes. Luckily, there was a copy of his schedule in the backpack Iruka gave them. But Naruto more then likely didn't finish his homework, _or_ even remember what he learned. This was going to be a pain to explain… And it was all because of his ex-friend, Hiro. Kiba didn't mind having Naruto around, but Naruto was starting to annoy him with the constant barrage of questions about school. If only Hiro and his friends didn't try to drown Naruto… Oh well. It wasn't deliberate. It was probably just some misguided fun. In other words, _bullying_.

When Tsume had parked, she got out alongside her two sons. Kiba was about to ask where she was going, but she had immediately ran off, leaving Kiba and Naruto to get to their homerooms. Fortunately, Naruto was in the same homeroom as he was in, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. However, Kiba felt a bit weird, as he knew people were talking about why Naruto and he were walking side by side. Kiba tried to step away, but Naruto only moved closer, unconsciously. As Kiba and Naruto entered their homeroom, Hiro, who was sitting in the corner in the back, called Kiba over.

"Yo!" Hiro called out. "K-man! Come over and let's chat!" Kiba didn't really want to go over, but he reluctantly got up and walked over. However, he didn't realize Naruto was following him. "Hey Kiba!" Hiro then noticed Naruto. "What are you doing here, blondie?" He said his last statement with a kind of icy tone.

"Oh umm," Naruto muttered, apparently afraid that he was intruding on something. "Do you two wanna talk privately? Because I can go."

Hiro nodded. "Yea. Do it." Naruto went back to his seat, and Hiro was about to tell something to Kiba when Ms. Yuhi stepped in. Ms. Yuhi was a nice a prompt woman. Well, she was usually prompt. Kiba took this as his time to go back and sit with Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late class," she said, as she discreetly put a letter on her table. "I had to pick up something from the teacher's lounge. Now then, would Naruto Uzumaki come up to the front please?" At first, no one stepped up. Everyone looked directly at Naruto, who seemed confused.

"Kiba," Naruto whispered to Kiba. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, idiot," Kiba whispered back.

"But I thought I was part of your family. Doesn't that mean I'm Naruto Inuzuka?"

"They don't know that yet," Kiba practically hissed.

Naruto nodded and stepped up to the teacher. "Yes?" he asked politely.

"I've already gotten the news," Ms. Yuhi told him. "Here is your new class schedule." Ms. Yuhi handed him a piece of paper that had all of his new classes on it.

Naruto nodded and turned to go back to his seat. "Oh, and by the way," as he turned back. "My name isn't Naruto Uzumaki anymore. It's Naruto Inuzuka."

By the end of the 10 minute homeroom period, rumors were already starting to speculate in the student's minds as to why Naruto's last name was now Inuzuka. Kiba had blushed profusely at a certain rumor that him and Naruto were dating. But Naruto seemed ignorant of these rumors. As the bell rang, signaling their reprieve from homeroom, everyone ran outside in a giant mob of students. Naruto had been following Kiba, but as they both rushed to get out as soon as possible, they were separated. Kiba tried looking for Naruto, seeing as how he was now his responsibility, but he then felt someone pulling him towards another corridor. The corridor was empty, as it was the pathway to a bunch of stairs leading down to the basement. Kiba turned around, and was shocked to see Hiro pulling him.

"Whadd'ya want?" Kiba asked.

"I'd just like to know why a certain blond idiot shares your name," Hiro stated, his voice bordering on being flustered.

Kiba sighed. "First of all, he's not an idiot. Second of all, after you and your damn friends tried to drown him, he lost his goddamn memory! Now he's living with me!"

Hiro frowned. "So you two aren't dating?" he asked. He did not seem concerned at all by the fact that he had almost killed a person.

Kiba shook his head. "What the hell would give you that idea?" For some reason, completely unknown to him, Hiro let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, they heard a voice saying, "Kiba? Kiba, where are you?"

As Kiba turned his head over to where the voice was coming from, Hiro suddenly pushed Kiba against the wall. He put his lips on Kiba, creating a very brusque kiss. Kiba eyes widened dramatically as he tried pushing Hiro off of him. Unbeknownst to him, Naruto just so happened to turn the corner, and what did he see? A Hiro making out with his new brother. Naruto couldn't help but stare as Hiro pulled his lips from Kiba.

"A-A-Am I-I-I intruding?" Naruto asked, red in the face. Hiro simply frowned at Naruto while Kiba stared at Hiro in shock.

Hiro then smiled and let go of Kiba. He walked up to Naruto. "Why of course not Naruto! Kiba told me everything. I'm sorry about your amnesia. He was worried sick, so I just decided to calm him down."

"D-Do I know you?" Naruto asked, still a little embarrassed on walking in on them making out.

Hiro showed that shock was evident on his face. "You mean you don't remember me Naruto? It's me Hiro. Kiba, you, and I are best friends. Although Kiba is my boyfriend too."

Naruto nodded in understanding, but he still couldn't shake the gut feeling that he didn't like this boy. "Oh," he said, while smiling meekly at him. "I'm sorry I can't remember you either. But I'm glad that Kiba has someone like you. You seem pretty nice."

Kiba couldn't believe it. The man who had tried to drown his new brother had just convinced him that they were friends. Kiba tried to speak up, but he couldn't. Something was caught in his throat.

Hiro smiled at Naruto. "Well, I gotta get ready to go to my next class. Take care of Kiba for me, will ya? You know how he worries." He then turned to Kiba. "See your hot ass later Kiba!" And with that, he sauntered away. That last statement that Hiro made had both Naruto and Kiba blushing.

* * *

"We're home!" was Naruto's enthusiastic voice as they entered his new home. Hana looked up from the book she was reading, while Tsume looked up from the newspaper.

"Hello Naruto," Tsume said. "How was your first day of school with Kiba? I asked the principal if he could arrange your classes to be identical with his."

Naruto nodded. "It was alright. Kiba helped me out with a lot of things. And guess what I learned today?" Tsume nodded, signaling Naruto to go on.

"Kiba has a boyfriend!" Naruto cheered. At first, everyone and everything happening in the kitchen stopped to stare at Naruto. Even Kuromaru and Akamaru, who were busy chewing on a giant bone, stopped noticing that something had happened.

Tsume blinked before she smirked. "And who might that be, Naruto?"

"Yes Kiba," Hana said with a smile. "Who is the lucky boy?" They seemed pretty accepting that Kiba was gay, Naruto thought to himself.

However, before Kiba could explain, Naruto suddenly exclaimed, "It's Hiro!" Hana and Tsume suddenly lost their smiles/smirks and looked at Kiba expectantly. Meanwhile, Kiba was blushing profusely, and didn't look like he would stop anytime soon. Naruto, not noticing the silence or the awkwardness, suddenly said, "C'mon Kiba! Let's go find some clothes tomorrow that will show off your 'hot ass!'" Naruto hadn't noticed what he just said, and Kiba started blushing even more, not really realizing who had just said it. Right now, Kiba resembled a tomato.

Tsume had started to smirk again at the mention of Kiba's "hot ass", and Hana had started to cough, trying to hide her snickers. Naruto grabbed Kiba's sleeve and pulled him up the stairs to their shared room. Suddenly, Tsume lost her smirk and looked at Hana with all seriousness in her voice. "You think this Hiro kid forced himself on Kiba?"

Hana nodded, also just as serious. "It's obvious Kiba likes Naruto. With Naruto having amnesia, it wouldn't be too hard to convince him that Kiba was this Hiro boy's boyfriend." Tsume nodded.

"We're going to have to do something about this. And quick."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh. The drama intensifies. But I just wanted to add the "hot ass" part. Seriously, I needed some humor. Enjoy and please review!**


	4. Epiphany

**A/N: Ohkay, I know that I should start explaining myself…**

**I reread this chapter, and then I asked myself, "What the f**k was I thinking?" So I basically rewrote it. Not much of an update, I'm sorry, but yeah… Only about the bottom half is new…**

**Erh, yeah, haven't updated _anything_ for a while, have I? Mmm…**

**Another thing. I actually planned for this fic to be quite long (I'd estimate 60,000-80,000) if I threw in more family issues and gave a little more time for characters to develop. Unfortunately, that is no longer the case. I find as I write more and more of this, the plot becomes more shaky, and I usually stray away from this fic entirely. That would probably explain the lack of updates for my other fics… So, I apologize that this fic will not be as great as I planned it, but I hope that I can carry it out to the end.**

**Another thing… Thanks to kibafangirl11 for kick my butt into action! Thanks for begging me to update this! You see people? Begging works :P**

**And yet… There is still more… I'm gonna be absent for the next week. If I weren't though, you guys probably wouldn't even know…. Anyways, I'm going camping (no need to tell the boring details) but I'll be gone for a week. When I get back, I'll try to update more of my fics. Emphasis on try…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

Naruto had to practically drag Kiba out of the car. Kiba gulped as he nervously stood in front of his school. Already, people were staring at him. Why did Naruto have to be his new impromptu brother? Kiba sighed as he allowed Naruto to pull him into the courtyard. Kiba usually wore a jacket with fur hood that he always kept on and some black jeans. However, he was now wearing a tight black t-shirt with a picture of a fireball on it with the word "Hot" labeled above it. He now also wore a black leather jacket that seemed two sizes too small for him. The jacket didn't have a hood, and his messy but somewhat adorable hair was let out, giving him the bad-boy quality. He now wore black leather pants that seriously constricted the blood flow to his legs in Kiba's opinion. But in everyone else's, just like his shirt said, he was the definition of "hot."

"Kiba!" Hiro called out as he approached them.

"Hey Hiro!" Naruto said, as he pushed Kiba towards him. "Got 'im ready for you!"

"Heh, thanks blondie," Hiro said, as he ruffled Naruto's hair. He didn't exactly know why he picked on him, but now that he actually got to know him, he was quite adorable. But not quite as adorable as the boy that was currently occupying his mind. "Hello Kiba," he said with an eerie smile. "Did you get all dressed up, just for me?"

"U-U-U-Uhm…" Kiba stuttered unintelligibly. "I-I just forgot! I have to go help Naruto find his classes! C'mon Naruto!" Kiba hastily grabbed Naruto's wrist and ran like the wind.

Hiro turned and glared at the retreating form of Kiba and Naruto. "Kiba… Why do you affect me so much..?" The bell rang, signaling first period.

--------------

Sometime after first period, Kiba was still having trouble avoiding people. Several girls (and guys) had asked him out, but he quickly denied them all. It was even worse when Hiro was on his trail. "Hi Kiba!" Naruto said, as he walked around the hallway and spotted his temporary brother.

"Naruto, how come you're not at your next class?" Kiba asked, worried for the blond.

"Uhm," Naruto said, thinking out loud. "What's our next class?"

"Oh right," Kiba said, allowing himself to be amused slightly, "you don't remember. Alright then, just follow me."

"Ohkay!" Naruto agreed energetically, as he followed Kiba. As they walked to their next clas, Kiba wondered how long it would be until Naruto received all his memories back, if he ever did. He didn't exactly know all the details about this whole arrangement. Naruto purposely locked away his memories? That was how Hana explained it anyways…

Kiba suddenly stopped and found himself in the boy's locker room. Right, gym for next period… Kiba walked on over to his locker and opened up his stuff. When Naruto followed him, Kiba groaned, dreading the inevitable answer and realization. "Do you even remember where your locker is?"

Naruto shook his head a bit dejectedly. "I'm sorry…" he said, his previous energy now gone.

"Ah, never mind," Kiba said, "I'm sure Coach will cut us some slack. Just don't tell him about your condition, all right?"

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"If you remember him, then you will know why. Coach is a pretty unforgettable figure…" They spent the next 10 minutes looking for Naruto's locker, and then the next 5 minutes realizing they didn't even know his combination, and that they were probably never going to find out. So Naruto was stuck wearing the blue jeans and brown shirt he borrowed from Kiba.

"Hey Coach," Kiba said, as he entered the gym from the lockers. "Sorry we're late. We had to do… something…"

"I didn't know where my locker is!" Naruto proclaimed loudly.

"Naruto!" Kiba groaned.

"What are you talking about?" the coach asked.

"I have am-… amn… amnecia?" Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto," the coach exclaimed. The coach was a strange man that much was for sure. He always wore a green jumpsuit, he had a freaky bowl haircut, and he always talked about youth and crap. "I already know about your condition. You are excused from gym for the time being, until you can get settled in. But… You Kiba. You were 15 minutes late!"

"B-B-But, I was helping Naruto!" Kiba protested.

"Do not make up excuses just because others are incapacitated!" Coach Gai shouted. "The power of youth flows in you! Now show me some of that youth and give me 75 laps!"

"WHAT?!" Kiba yelled, getting several snickers from the other students who were simply watching. "WHY!?"

"Five for every minute you were late!" Coach Gai said, albeit happily. Heavens know what was good about that. "Now off you go then! Let the power of youth burn as you run!"

"You are so lucky Kiba!" Lee, another kid in the class, said. He was like a copied version of Gai. He wore a green jumpsuit, the same hairstyle, the… actually, you could say he was a smaller Gai.

"You too Lee," Gai said heartily. "You join him! Actually, how about we all join him!" Groans were heard from everyone except Lee who was now cheering. As they all started to run, Gai grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt. "Not you Naruto. You can sit down. An innocent person such as yourself must concentrate all his youthful energy into restoring your mind."

"Alright Coach Gai!" Naruto said with a smile, as he walked on over to the bleacher. As Kiba ran by, he was actually surprised to see Naruto in a meditating form. Oh crap… This whole Coach Gai thing was getting to him too.

------------------

"Wow, Coach Gai was right!" Naruto exclaimed as he swung his salami sandwich about. "The power of youth did help! I feel as if I remember more already!"

"Oh really?" Kiba said, as he raised an eyebrow. "What is your actual last name?"

"I don't know," Naruto said. "I only just started focusing!" Kiba rolled his eyes. He had never actually eaten with Naruto before. It now felt kind of awkward, since he was the kid that Hiro always picked on. But Naruto was nice. Even cute…

"Hey Kiba!" Hiro said, as he swung his arm around Kiba's head. "Heard you were late for gym. Did Coach Gai get to ya?"

"He got to the whole class besides Naruto…" Kiba mumbled, trying to shake off Hiro's arm to no avail however.

"You're just jealous because I didn't have to run," Naruto said, as he stuck a teasing tongue out. "I like school. It's kinda fun."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it is… If you were a 2nd Grader! Here, in high school, it's a jungle out there. It's eat or be eaten kid!" With that, he swiped Naruto's sandwich and started biting it.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to get it back unsuccessfully.

"Y'see what I mean?" Hiro said, after taking one more bite and throwing it back at Naruto. "This place is dangerous. All kinds of bullies and bitches everywhere. Stick with me kid, and you'll be safe." Kiba found it kind of ironic how Hiro just said he would protect Naruto from bullies.

Kiba finally dislodged Hiro's arm from him. "Get off Hiro! Naruto doesn't need your help! Both of us are fine from bullies like you!"

"Hiro's not a bully," Naruto said, his tone softer in a somewhat confused manner. "He's our friend. He even said so."

"Yea, well he's not my friend," Kiba said disdainfully.

"Of course," Hiro said with a smirk. He suddenly gave Kiba a peck on the lips. "I'm your boyfriend." At this time, he also stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Back off Hiro!" Kiba warned, as he wiped his mouth.

"Aww, but you're so cute," Hiro cooed, as he grabbed Kiba into a binding hug. He nuzzled his face against Kiba slightly.

Naruto simply sat there eating his sandwich, as if nothing was happening in front of him. "Naruto…" Kiba gasped out.

"Yes Kiba?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Mind helping your brother?" Kiba asked, trying to push Hiro's consistent touches away.

"But you look like you're enjoying it," Naruto said. Kiba rolled his eyes and groaned slightly. Stupid matchmaking brothers…

----------------

Right after the lunch bell rang, Kiba quickly ran out of the lunchroom. The 10-minute transfer period was signaled, as kids bolted for the door to retrieve their books for their next class.

"Hey loser," a voice said, as Naruto wandered the halls. Somehow, he had lost Kiba when he had hastily gotten up and ran away. Naruto turned to look at the source of the voice. A dark haired boy wearing a blue shirt and white shorts approached him. "How's everything going? I see you hanging out with Kiba a lot more now."

"Huh?" Naruto said. "Do I know you?"

"Very funny idiot," the dark haired boy said.

"No, do I really know you?" Naruto asked. "I think I have… amnesia? Yea… amnesia."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Really? Wow, you're a bigger loser than I thought…"

"That's not very nice," Naruto said, as he frowned slightly, "you should stop calling people names…" He then reached for Sasuke's hair. "Your hair is funny. How do you get it like that?"

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto. "I see… So you really do have amnesia… First of all, Naruto would yell back at me if I insulted him. Second of all, he would've never touched my hair."

"I'm sorry," Naruto replied, nervously scratching his head.

Sasuke sighed. "So where are you going loser? If you're wandering the halls, you're obviously lost."

"I'm looking for my brother!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Brother?" Sasuke asked, genuinely confused, although he didn't show it.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Uh-hu! Kiba Inuzuka! I'm Naruto Inuzuka!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Alright then Naruto… Let's go find… your brother…" Sasuke stuck his hand out and grabbed Naruto's as he pulled him along.

--------------

Kiba sat in English class nervously. He actually didn't know what he had to be nervous about. It's not like he shared this class with Hiro or anything… Then again, those 14 other pairs of eyes mentally undressing him was becoming a bit unnerving...

Kiba couldn't have been happier when he saw Sasuke walk in with his blond… Wait, his blond? Well, yes, his blond little brother… Kiba shook it off, under the pretense that this thinking was caused by heatstroke… Because he was so hot… Like his shirt said he was… Damnit!

"Hi Kiba!" Naruto called out cheerfully, as he sat down next to him. Sasuke sat down on the other side of Naruto.

"Hey," Sasuke said, directing it towards Kiba. Kiba only nodded, not trusting his voice or his wandering thoughts.

Class passed by smoothly. If you count smoothly as Sasuke taking his notes, Naruto trying to take his notes, but giving up and just looking at what Kiba was doing, and Kiba completely having a mental breakdown. When the bell started to ring, Kiba immediately bolted up and made a run for it. However, a slim hand held onto his was the only thing keeping him from getting far. Kiba looked back, albeit grudgingly.

"Why are you so tense, Big Brother?" Naruto asked innocently.

Kiba looked into his azure eyes. Yes, why was he so tense? Was it Hiro constantly chasing him? Was it the thousands of other people constantly ogling him? Was it just being a teen? Or… was it him? His… little brother…

"Kiba?" Naruto called out, once again. Kiba blinked a little. Naruto's voice, while pure and just a tiniest bit confused, sounded like angels in his ears. They held the image of a young fox new to the world outside. Someone that Kiba felt he had to protect from the "wolf."

Kiba's head felt a little clearer now. He didn't know why, but it just did. "I'm alright, Naruto," Kiba said, trying to allay the blonde one's fears. "I'm just a little jumpy. I don't dress up like this everyday now, do I?"

"But they look nice on you," Naruto said bluntly. "They were just sitting in your closet. You should dress like this more often!"

"Maybe I will," Kiba said with a small smile. He looked at Sasuke who was simply packing his things away. Kiba noticed that Sasuke seemed to be packing his things away a little slower today.

"Sasuke?" Kiba asked. Sasuke looked his way. "Thanks for keeping an eye out on Naruto." Sasuke simply nodded and continued to put his stuff away. "C'mon Naruto," Kiba said, "let's go home."

"Okay!" Naruto said happily.

--------------

Kiba and Naruto were walking out towards the parking lot and the gates of the school, when someone suddenly grabbed Kiba's left hand. Naruto, on impulse, grabbed Kiba's right hand and began running after whoever that was pulling his older brother's hand.

"Wah! Hey what th-?"

"Kiba," a very familiar voice said. Kiba looked to see the face of Hiro. "I've come to escort you home! Let's go! Your ride awaits!"

Kiba tried pulling his hand away from the moving Hiro, without much success. In Naruto's grip, it felt… right. But in Hiro's grip, it felt so… cold. And wrong… "Thanks for the offer," Kiba said, _trying_ to sound genuinely thankful, "but we got to get home. Fast."

"Then if we ride with Hiro, we will get there faster!" Naruto exclaimed. "Right?"

"Yea, Kiba!" Hiro agreed. "Lighten up!"

"Fine…" Kiba muttered, as he allowed Hiro to show them his car. It was a well-driven Lexus. Red color, and in good condition by the looks of it. Kiba vaguely remembered how Hiro never drove anyone anywhere, even when they were friends. It was weird how now he was offering Kiba a ride, no matter how much Kiba denied him.

Kiba reluctantly got into the front seat while Naruto all but jumped into the back. Hiro got into his car on the driver's side and started it up. He started it up and pulled out of the school's courtyard with practiced ease.

As they drove from the school to Kiba's house, music blasted through the car as Hiro tapped along to it on the wheel. Kiba just stared out the window, while Naruto was also tapping his foot to the beat of the music.

Pretty soon, they reached the Inuzuka Household. Hiro pulled into the driveway, successfully blocking any cars that would be coming out of the garage. Kiba quickly pulled the little lock up and opened the door, not even waiting for Hiro to just press the button to unlock all the doors in the car. Hiro did just that, after shutting off his car, allowing both him and Naruto to get out of the car. Kiba was already fumbling with the keys to his house, but he got it open as Naruto and Hiro bounded up the porch together.

As soon as they were inside, Kiba did what he did everyday he came home from school. He threw his bag onto the couch and walked into the kitchen. His mother was sitting there, the classic newspaper and hot coffee in hand.

"Uhm, mom…" Kiba muttered, catching his mother's attention. Tsume looked up at her son. "Hiro is over… And, isn't it a bit late for the morning paper and coffee?"

"Hana and I had a late night, dear," Tsume said, drinking a little more of her coffee. "So Hiro is here, isn't he?" Kiba nodded. "Well then, it seems I'll be preparing dinner for seven today."

"Seven? Who else is coming?" Kiba asked, a bit shocked.

"Naruto's adopted parents," Tsume answered, as Naruto and Hiro walked in. "Naruto! Your parents are coming over for dinner today!"

"But you're already here…" Naruto said, not understanding a single thing.

"Mr. Hatake and Mr. Umino," Tsume said. "Your adoptive parents."

"Oh," Naruto answered. "Ohkay!"

"I'll assume you will also be staying for dinner Hiro," Tsume said, as she flipped a page in her newspaper nonchalantly.

"Thanks Mrs. Inuzuka," Hiro said with a smile.

"Hey mom!" A voice called out as thumps were heard along the stairs. Looks like Hana was coming down the stairs. "What were the vaccines needed for tho-" As Hana appeared at the door, right behind Hiro, it happened.

As if by chance, two dogs immediately ran by. A small white dog being chased by a bigger wolf-looking dog. The wolf-like dog had a scar over his right eye, and his left ear seemed to have a bit missing from it. They ran past Hana, Naruto, and Hiro, effectively making Hana stumble and drop the cup of coffee she had been holding.

"AHHH!" Hiro cried out as scalding hot coffee covered his white shirt with black designs.

"Akamaru! Kuromaru!" Tsume yelled out, putting down the paper and her mug to glare at the dogs. The dogs stopped their little game to shrink back at the voice of their master.

"Shoot!" Hana cried out. "Here Hiro, come upstairs with me. We'll get you out of that shirt and into one of Kiba's. I'll have to check on your skin too…"

Hana immediately took Hiro's left arm and pulled him up the stairs. Naruto and Kiba just stared in shock at it all.

Tsume sighed, with the events. "Kiba," she called out. "Can you and Naruto run down to the grocery store?"

"What do we need?" Kiba asked, not all too worried about Hiro right now.

"Some dog food," Tsume said, sighing. "Just 'cause these idiots made Hana spill coffee on our guest, doesn't mean they should starve."

"But mom," Kiba interjected, "don't we always have extra food in-"

"NOW!" Tsume yelled. Kiba quickly ran out of the room, pulling a confused Naruto alongside him. Kiba knew the signs of when his mother was pissed. As soon as they made it out the door, Kiba let out a sigh of relief, but he didn't let go of Naruto's sleeve. If anything, Naruto actually grabbed Kiba's sleeve in an adorable little-brother fashion. Kiba smiled.

Back at the house, Tsume was now smiling at the two dogs. "Good job you two," Tsume said, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out some treats. Kuromaru looked a bit like he was smirking, but Akamaru was excited just to be seeing the familiar box.

--------------

"Sorry for all the trouble," Hana said, as she walked down the stairs. A slightly peeved Hiro followed her. He was wearing one of Kiba's brown shirts that had a picture of a black dog on it.

"No trouble at all," Hiro responded, trying to keep his voice calm. As they both stepped into the kitchen, they saw Tsume sipping her coffee and reading the paper, as usual.

Tsume looked up at the arrival of the two people. "Ah, come sit down Hiro. Kiba and Naruto went off to the supermarket, but sit down and wait for them.

Hiro, although he sensed an air of something awry, reluctantly sat down on the chair across from Tsume. Hana walked on over and saw right next to Tsume. Tsume sipped her coffee a little more, and then finally put it down, along with the paper. She looked up at Hiro, her eyes holding a certain ferocity. "So… What are your intentions to Kiba?"

'Ah, so that was it,' Hiro thought. "I just like him," he admitted open-heartedly.

"And you think trying to drown Naruto was a good method?" Tsume questioned. Hiro was shocked, to say the least.

"H-How did you?" Hiro asked.

"As you can see, Kiba no longer wants anything to do with you," Hana said, taking over for her mother. While she was not as old as her mother, she still held a certain look in her eye. That look expressed just how much she loved her little brother, and how much she was willing to do to protect him. "Especially after the beach incident. So why do you pursue him?"

"Like I have to take this from you!" Hiro yelled as he stood up to leave. He turned his back, but stopped at the door to hear the last thing Tsume said.

"We will never let you touch either of them!" Tsume exclaimed, as the door was then promptly shut.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the inconvenience… Just sorry…**


	5. Author's Note, NOT A CHAPTER

**NO CHAPTER. JUST GIANT AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Had to put that up before you all killed me for getting your hopes up.**

**Alright then, thanks to all who voted, but I already have the results in. This fic will (unfortunately) be going on hiatus. I'm sorry, and I will listen to all your flames/complaints/hate mail, and hopefully be able to respond (if you guys give me a return adress...). I don't know when it will be recontinued, but until then, I need to get my life straight. Thanks you for your cooperation...  
**


End file.
